Fairy tale?
by dr. bamf
Summary: an abnormal chase gone wrong lands Will in the hospital with a secret he needs to tell. Helen/Will; First fic for sanctuary...Flamers welcome
1. Chapter 1

AN: So…this is my first Sanctuary fic ever. I've watched it since the beginning (webisodes included) and have been addicted. I'm actually a twilight writer, but I can't think of anything for my story and a very wise friend once said that when writer's block hits, write something else.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…at all.

So here it goes…

* * *

_Ugh it's dark._

_Wait why can't I feel anything?_

_Is anyone out there...Magnus?_

I try to open my eyes but nothing happens, almost like my body is fighting my every wish. I try to move my hands, but the same. I focus in on my surroundings and hear beeping.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep_

A hospital? Why would I be in a hospital? Usually Magnus would just fix me right up. Something had to have happened; I need to wake up like NOW! I open my eyes and groan.

"Will?" Magnus says worriedly.

"Magnus…what happened?" I croaked out, while she gets me some water.

Magnus comes back over to me and gives me the water. She grabs my hand and rubs circles on it. "You don't remember?" I shake my head. "We were chasing an abnormal who got out of containment. You were really close to catching it, but it made an unsuspecting move and went into the street." She paused catching her breath, almost as though reliving the moment. "You got hit by a car going 50 mph. I knew I wouldn't have been able to fix you up myself, so I called for an ambulance." She drops my hand and walks to the window looking out on the world.

It's amazing how certain gestures give away so many emotions. The psychologist in me sees these gestures as coping mechanisms, but I know Magnus, there's more to it. "Magnus…" I call to her with no luck. "Helen," she looks "what happened?"

She sighs. "You died Will. You died 2 times on that table because of something that I couldn't handle. Ever since…" she pauses and back over to me. "Ever since Ashley's death, I've been dealing with situations in very much unorthodox manners. I knew when the abnormal got out, that there would be no way to catch it, but I couldn't just let it go. Will, you died because of me." She says crying silently to herself.

I grab her hand. "Helen, I'm not dead. On the contrary I am much more alive then I have ever been just being with you…at the sanctuary" _nice save will, just tell her that you love her why don't you?_ "Even though there has been times when it's been tough, you've been there for me. You were there for me when I was a kid, and you will continue to be there for me Helen, it's because of you that I wake up every morning. Because you exist that I exist. You have saved me in so many ways that I will never be able to hold anything against you. We have both been plagued by loss, and we deal in our own way, which is together. Don't close me out now. You need me, just like I need you." I take a pause in my speech to look at her. She has visibly calmed and looks stunned. _Now would be the time to tell her Will. Just tell her the three little words that you've wanted to tell her for months now._

"Will what are you…"She starts.

"I'm not finished yet Helen. Please let me say what I need to before I lose my nerve." She nods. "When the nubbins came to the Sanctuary, that night I went to your office to tell you something very important, but I didn't because then you would categorize it as the nubbin influence. A lot of things have happened in my life to make love seem unbelievable to me, much like a fairy tale. I would have never guessed that when you saved my life, it would be the spark of the beginning of the rest of my life. A life that I want with you, Helen." I pick up her hand and give it a chastise kiss. "Helen, I love you."

* * *

A/N: And there it is. I had a friend read it and we both agreed that it cant be a one shot, but its not going to be a full story. Drop a review and let me know you think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: soooo it's taken a long time for me to update because I've had exams and crap like that going on…the holiday season is usually very busy for me. But I'm back with the last part of my story. Hope you enjoy!

…Oh by the way this one Helen's POV

I gasped. Did he really? No, there is not way that those words came out of his mouth. I drop his hand. "Will are you sure this is not the medication talking? They have you on excessively strong medication, I can come back later, and we can discuss this at a later time." _Way to go Helen, just deflect like you always do. Would it be so bad to let yourself be in love once again? You love him, so why would you say something like that? Oh yeah it's because he just got into a serious accident and doesn't know what he's talking about. _

Will looks at me like I have grown a second head. "Helen, I am being myself here. I didn't even know that I was on medication until you said something. You don't need to come back, we talk about this right now." He picks up my hand again and waits for me to say something.

"Will, I…" I sigh and wait for the words that I have buried for so long to come back to life. "When I saved you all those years ago, it was strictly for selfish purposes. I had intended to bring you under my wing, but what I never counted on was that I would become taken with you like I have. It is strange in a sense that a companion was something that I never figured I would crave again, until you showed up into my life. You have brought me so much light that I am no longer the bitter immortal that I once was." Feeling a little weak physically I sit on the bed with Will, giving me a better view to gauge his reaction, as well as providing me with a bit of support. "When Ashley died, I for sure thought that I would follow her. But something stopped those thoughts almost as soon as they came up. You were there to comfort me, to keep me sane, to let me cry and reminisce in the good times that I had with Ashley. It was you that kept me ground to this life. Instead of following my daughter to the grave, I stayed for you…"

"You stayed for me? Helen, if you ever considered _THAT_ as an option, why didn't you tell me? I would've been there for you." Will wiped away a stray tear and his hand remained on my cheek.

I placed my hand on top of his. "I could never ask that of you Will."

Will chuckles. "When you love someone, truly love someone, they don't have to ask you to do something. You gain another sense for that person. I have become so in tune with you Helen, that if you would have gave me some inclination, you would have been my priority."

I hush him. "You got to finish what you said, so can you offer me the same courtesy?" He nods. "Right, I stayed for you. It was hard at first, but I now realize that it was the right decision. You have showed me that even though love has never been a part of my life, you accept what I do and would even put yourself in front of anything for me. Will you truly are my other half, and I would not be in my right mind, if I said that I didn't love you…" I stop and collect my thoughts before I place my heart on the line for this incredible man right in front of me.

"Because the truth is, the day that you started working for me, was the day I realized that I love you. And I still do. I love you Will, more than you know." I bend to meet his soft lips, in the gentlest yet passionate kiss I have had.

I hear a clearing of the throat behind me. I break away from Will and turn to see Kate and Henry standing in the door way with an amused look on their faces. Henry laughs.

"We can come back if you want Magnus." Henry says after he calmed down from his laughing fit. Kate just stood next to him still amused and looking quite unsure about what she needs to say.

I shake my head. "No you can stay. We are okay now, right will?"

Will nods and squeezes my hand. "We are more than okay. Everything from this point on will be perfect." He smiles up at me, and then begins asking Henry about what happened. For some reason, regardless of the place that this has occurred in, I realize that I have finally gotten my happily ever after, the perfect ending to my fairy tale. And maybe I will take Ashley up on her opinion and offer Will the Source blood, but there is still time for the future, for now I'll enjoy my fairy tale.

AN: And now it is complete! Drop me a line and let me know what you think. [:


End file.
